The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of data reading, and more particularly, to systems and methods for identifying and resolving errors made during data reading.
Optical codes, such as barcodes, digital watermarks or other optically encoded information, encode optically-readable data about the objects to which they are attached or otherwise associated. Barcodes are found on or associated with objects of various types, such as on the packaging of retail, wholesale, and inventory goods; retail product presentation fixtures (e.g., shelves); goods undergoing manufacturing; personal or company assets; and documents. By encoding information, a barcode typically serves as an identifier of an object, whether the identification be to a class of objects (e.g., containers of milk) or to a unique item.
Various types of data readers, also known as scanners, such as manual readers, semi-automatic readers and automated readers, are available to acquire and decode the information encoded in optical codes. In a manual reader (e.g., a hand-held type reader, or a fixed-position reader), a human operator positions an object relative to the reader to read the optical code associated with the object. In a semi-automatic reader, either checker-assisted or self-checkout, objects are moved one at a time by the user into or through the read zone of the reader and the reader then reads the optical code on the object. In an automated reader (e.g., a tunnel or portal scanner), an object is automatically positioned (e.g., transported through the read zone via a conveyor) relative to the reader, with the reader automatically reading the optical code on the object when the object passes through the read zone.
In some instances, a data reader may encounter errors when attempting to read an optical code on an object or the reader may simply fail to read the optical code. For instance, in some cases a barcode may be obscured by neighboring items, or an item may be missing a barcode, or a barcode may be difficult to read due to label quality or specular reflection issues. When a read error or read failure occurs with a manual or semi-automatic reader, the human operator typically rescans the optical code or manually enters (e.g., via a keyboard) a number (e.g., a UPC number) corresponding to the object. In an automated self-checkout reader, the data reading system may need to determine whether an error or an unexpected event occurs and in response, take appropriate exception action to address the error. In some instances, this exception action may require scanning the item manually (e.g., such as by using a hand-held scanner) or require returning the item back on the conveyor belt for rescanning.
The present inventors have, therefore, determined that it would be desirable to have a data reading system with improved performance features for quickly identifying and addressing data-reading errors, also known as exceptions, to minimize or eliminate the need to rescan items or manually enter barcode data when data-reading errors occur. Additional aspects and advantages of such data reading systems will be apparent from the following detailed description of example embodiments, which proceed with reference to the accompanying drawings. Understanding that the drawings depict only certain embodiments and are not, therefore, to be considered limiting in nature, these embodiments will be described and explained with additional specificity and detail with reference to the drawings.